A False Flame's Shadow
by Tales of Dragons
Summary: A crime has been committed in Fiore, the mass murder of the entire minor guild, Artisan! All evidence leads up to one mage... Natsu Dragneel! But Natsu has no recollection of this and swears he couldn't have done such a crime. Has Natsu been framed, or has the darkness possessed the Dragon Slayer's subconcious? Rated M for language, gore, and violence.
1. Prologue: Fire in the Night

**Hey there, reader! This is my very first fan fiction that I am publishing here. Any reviews from this point on are greatly appreciated so I can improve best I can for all who are reading my works. I appear to be starting off with a multi-chapter here. I'm starting off with a short and not so detailed prologue and the story will go onward from there.**

**Without any further adieu...Let's begin this tale! **

* * *

Flames licked the night sky as blood curdling screams and crashing sounds echoed throughout the surrounding area. Yet no one could hear their screams as a fire mage drowned them out with his fire, giving no chances of escape.

"You're all dead..." snarled the mage as he looked around the Artisan guild's guild hall, dead, mutilated, burnt corpses scattered before him. "Seems I've killed all of you already! Except you.." the mage's gaze came to rest on the Artisan's master, whose eyes were wet with tears, rage cycling throughout his frail body as he shook.

"W-why are you doing this!? Salaman-" the master began to question in vain but was cut off by the mage's hand over his mouth. Smirking darkly, the mage replied;

"I don't need a reason! Not that any reason would matter to you anyway, old man.." The master's eyes widened as hot flames trailed down the fire mage's arm. "Say good night as I burn the flesh off of your skin." Muffled screams echoed in the mage's ears as flesh bloodied and dripped from the bones of his final victim. When his job was done, he chuckled darkly as the guild collapsed around him, the fire dying away.

The night was deathly silent once more.

* * *

**Sorry for the short intro, I didn't have an aim to make it very long. Adds more suspense, maybe? I'll probably take awhile updating, just to warn you. School is a bit time consuming. ^^;; **


	2. The Crime

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking awhile to get this chapter out. School's been running everyone ragged! **

* * *

The town of Magnolia was draped in a cool early morning mist. All was silent, with the exception of a few early risers, and animals that quietly bustled about. In a small messy home secluded slightly from the town, a salmon-pink haired Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, along with his best blue exceed friend, Happy, stirred in their beds. Natsu's eyes opened slowly and cautiously, as if he'd see the blinding light of the early morning sun drifting through his windows. He stretched as he sat up, looking out the window to see the outside world to be misting and grey. Without a further thought, Natsu hopped quietly out of bed, careful to not wake his cat friend who was still sleeping peacefully.  
_ I think I'll go grab some breakfast for Happy and I._ The Dragon Slayer thought as he discarded his nightwear and put on his jacket, pants, and sandals. Natsu wrote a small note for Happy in case he wondered where his friend had run off to. Closing his front door silently, Natsu began to walk through his overgrown lawn over to a walking path that led to the city. As he walked he noticed a part of his vest was ripped. _How did that happen...? Huh.. I swear Lucy sew that together not too long ago.. _Natsu thought bewildered as he continued to walk.

Down towards the middle of the path that he walked, Natsu spotted a newspaper slightly dampened by the dew of grass. Trotting over to the newspaper, Natsu bent over and swiftly picked it up. Unfolding it, Natsu read the front headline.

**Massive** **guild murder. Artisan's guild lays burned in ashes.**

_**Last night a fire was set ablaze in the weapon building guild, Artisan in Magnolia's country side. Mutilated corpses were found lying outside of what was once the guild's building. There were no survivors found on the scene. **_

_**There have been no suspects or witnesses, but the villain behind the murder appears to have been an adept fire mage. **_

_**The Rune Knights are on site now trying to find more leads on who committed this horrible tragedy. More on this investigation will be released when more information is collected. **_

"So I see you found the newspaper." said a familiar voice. Natsu looked up from the newspaper to see the ice make mage, Gray, walking toward him.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded gravely. "What kind of bastard would do something like this?" Natsu's fists clenched. He hated people who would kill so easily. He'd love to find the one who did this to all the innocent people of the perished guild and break him a new one. Gray shrugged in agreement.

"There are people like that in the world, Natsu. I hate them just as much as you do." Natsu glowered at the ground, his anger beginning to seethe. "They'll get him though. I'm sure of it." Natsu nodded in agreement, muttering a "Yeah" in response.

"Anyway, Gramps wants us all at the guild now. Go get Happy and I'll meet you there."

* * *

Fairy Tail's guild hall was echoed itself with anxiety of the early morning. The townsfolk shared the unease of every mage as they walked through the streets. Makarov stood on the stage of the Guild's hall, his short stature pacing around uneasily, Laxus standing behind him with arms folded.

"You know they'll get to the bottom of it right?" Laxus questioned as he eyed the Master carefully. "They'll put the guy to death and that'll be the end of it." Makarov shook his head.

"I have received mail from the Magic Council about ten minutes ago saying that a slice of evidence has been found and there has been a witness of the event." Laxus' eyes widened. "They... have a small idea of who may have done this... but something seems very wrong with their misguided claim."

"Who do they think it was?" Makarov shook his head. Makarov snapped his head up as someone shouted "Natsu" in a greeting.

"Hey Gramps!" Natsu called out in grave greeting. Anxiously, Makarov nodded back in greeting.

"It seems mostly everyone is here." Makarov raised his voice as he began. "I'm assured everyone knows about last night's tragedy. I have more news about it that the Council has shared with me. But for now I cannot relay their suspicions as they are just mindless guesses based on little evidence." Mutters echoed throughout the hall as Makarov glanced around anxiously.

"Do they think it's someone from Tartaros?" called the requip mage, Erza. Makarov shook his head and answered: "No. Surprisingly, no. They... believe it is a well known mage that walks on the light." Erza's eyes widened slightly and she sat back down, face pondering with thought. "However, I refuse to believe it until there is proper evidence." An ripple of agreement washed over every mage as Makarov looked around once more.

"A few guilds plan to send out a team of mages to help the Rune Knights investigate. They'll need firepower and the extra hands. This is not being taken lightly. I have already decided that Gray, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, and Levy will be the team from Fairy Tail to help." Natsu's eyes widened a bit at his own name not being added to the team. "What about Natsu?!" someone called from the crowd. Makarov shook his head. "Natsu will be accompanying Laxus and I to the Council hall back in Era." Natsu bit his lip in disappointment.

"I want to bring the asshole who did this to justice!" Natsu shouted. "I want to help, not talk to the dirt bags at the Council!" A hand suddenly landed on Natsu's left shoulder. Snapping his head to the side, his eyes were faced with big chocolate ones.

"Natsu, just accompany the master please. Then you'll be able to help. I swear." Lucy soothed. Makarov's eyes narrowed with guilt, Laxus noticed this change but said nothing. "Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, you are free to go to the country side as soon as possible. As for Laxus, Natsu, and I, we'll be paying an immediate visit to the council." With that, Makarov jumped off the stage with Laxus trailing behind him. Natsu began to follow begrudgingly.

"Let's go." Erza called to her team. Without further instruction, the team gathered and prepared to leave.

* * *

**My apologies for taking so long to update! For some reason I had a writer's block and a load of work. Anyway, I'm trying to build up suspense, hopefully I'm doing it right. I apologize if things go slowly. Thank you for reading chapter one. Please review if you have any thoughts.**

**Thanks much! ^_^**


End file.
